starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Falleen
The Falleen are the indigenous sentient species of the planet Falleen. Overview The Falleen are an exotic, cold-blooded reptilian species known to be as long lived as Hutts, with life spans averaging 250 years. The sleek symmetry of their features, calculating and cold demeanours, their exotic looks, and their ability to alter their skin pigmentation means that the Falleen are often considered to be among the most aesthetically pleasing beings in the galaxy. In addition to their strikingly beautiful appearance, the Falleen naturally exude pheromones which makes them all but irresistible to the opposite sex. They have small scales all over their bodies, as well as slightly clawed fingers and toes. In addition, the Falleen display prominent facial and spinal ridges, though females tend to have slighter, more subtle growths. The Falleen are semi-aquatic, and are able to hold their breath underwater for a long period of time, leading exobiologists to believe that the Falleen's ancestors were completely aquatic. The appearance of breasts and other mammalian characteristics in Falleen females and males have also led exobioligists to believe that Falleens share a mammal ancestor with Humans. They were one of the few species resistant to mind tricks, and had green blood. Culture Falleen society is of a feudal nature, with noble houses ruling over the lower classes. The upper echelons of Falleen monarchies are rife with politics and intrigue, but they rarely spill over into blatant disputes or open warfare. The skin pigmentation of the Falleen changes naturally to reflect the mood of the individual, however, the Falleen long ago mastered the ability to change their skin tone at will and have used this as something of a covert weapon in their politics, fostering an appearance of calm, for example, when they are really panicking. As a cold-blooded species, the Falleen respect discipline and control, particularly self-control. They tend to shun public displays of emotion, and are very patient. As a result of this attitude, they have tended to look down on the more openly passionate, whom they saw as lacking self-control. Indeed, the Falleen as a species have a towering sense of superiority which they felt was only right and proper due to their discipline and rigid self-control. They also tend to view their homeworld, and not Coruscant as the civilized and cultural capital of the galaxy. This arrogance has made the Falleen something of an isolationist species, and though they are not a rare species, it is rare to find them away from their homeworld. Young Falleen nobles often tour the galaxy for a while to acquire a taste of life away from Falleen. More often than not, though, this merely reinforces the Falleen's biased views and sense of superiority, ensuring that the youth of Falleen never feel the desire to leave home again. Though the Falleen joined the Galactic Republic close to four thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, they later sided with the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. With the conclusion to that conflict, the Falleen have played little part in galactic politics, deciding against joining the New Republic. Special Abilities Attraction Pheromones: +1D to Persuasion and +1D for each hour of continuous preparation in meditation to enhance efforts. This may total no more than +3D for any one skill attempt and the attempt must be made within one hour of completing meditation. Changes skin color Amphibious: May breathe water for up to 12 hrs., +1D to swimming. Story Factors Falleen are rarely seen throughout the galaxy since the Imperial blockade in their system severely limited travel to and from their homeworld. Additional Sources * [[:starwars:Falleen|'Falleen' on Wookieepedia]] Category:Races